If Things Were DifferentA New Year's Story
by MurdocksChicka
Summary: Brianna Wilson has one of those days and has the pleasure of meeting Murdock. A story I had written about a year ago.


Title: If Things Were Different…..A New Year's Story  
  
Author: Kara Kirk ( Murdocks_Chicka )  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Archive: YES  
  
Comment Card: YES PLEASE   
  
Summary: Brianna Wilson has a rough day and meets Murdock.  
  
Warnings: A slight hint of rape. Just actions not going into it. A couple swear words.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys I just write about them.  
  
Copyright: Characters were created by yours truly except for the A-Team  
  
© Kara "Murdy" Kirk ( Murdocks_Chicka )  
  
  
If Things Were Different….A New Year's Story  
  
  
Did you ever dream about love at first sight? Meeting someone for the first time and realizing you've fallen in love with a person you barely knew? Instead of dreaming it, I was fortunate enough to live it. It seems you wait for your Prince Charming to come along and sweep you off your feet , and when you're finally happy, he has to leave on whim.  
  
It started off as one of those days. You know, the one where everything and anything could possibly go wrong? I woke up to having no electric. And of course, I was late for work. Saying a few choice words, I went into the wash room and threw my hair into a ponytail and applied very little make up. I rushed around trying to do what I could to make myself presentable. It was a good thing I was only doing inventory at my place of employment. I work in a local merchandise store for the toy department.   
  
Looking at my watch, I groaned, grabbed my purse and headed out the door. The drive to work was horrendous. With the past night's snow, it made it almost impossible to speed. Not that I would have gotten there any quicker. Traffic was backed up for nearly a mile. I tried not to get upset or commit any kind of road rage in fear of getting myself into more trouble than I already was.  
  
After what seemed like 6 hours, I was never so glad to see the employee parking lot. Co-workers of mine laughed and giggled at me as I walked up to the employee entrance.  
  
"What's the matter Bri? A little LATE for work are you?"  
  
"Yeah! And thank YOU so much for reminding me Shawn."  
  
"Hey that's what I'm here for. You look like you could use a smoke."  
  
"No thanks. Keith will be furious enough."  
  
"No need to tell us anything we don't already know. When he did roll call he must have called your name a thousand times. Instead of seeing the normal glare off his bald head we saw it turning a nice shade of red."  
  
"Great! I'll see you later." I said flatly.  
  
I walked up to the time clock and did the routine of clocking in. There was a tel-zon (which is what you scan the inventory ticket on the shelf with) and an inventory sheet with my name on it in the break room. It was now or never to face the wrath of the boss man. I knocked on his office door and pushed it opened.  
  
"Its about damn time Brianna. Where the hell have you been? This is the most important day of inventory. I told everyone to be punctual. Coming in half an hour late is NOT being punctual."  
  
"I am really sorry Keith. My electric went out sometime during the night and---"  
  
"YEAH right! Likely story. There is a gentleman waiting for you in toys. He will be your counter. And I'll warn you, he's on the weird side."  
  
"Is that any different from the others that you hire?" I snapped.  
  
"GET on the floor. I don't have time for you sarcastic attitude this morning. Oh and do me a favor, don't chit chat. This isn't socialization time."  
  
I turned around, slammed the door and whispered, "Jerk."  
  
Walking into the toy department I noticed a man in a brown leather flight jacket and a blue baseball cap standing in the corner with his hands in his pants pockets. So I walked up and introduced myself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Brianna Wilson. I assume you will be my counter for inventory."  
  
"You got it Muchacha. I'm HM Murdock."   
  
I noticed his warm smile and his soft brown eyes as I shook his hand. He was a tall, lanky figure but incredibly handsome.  
  
"Well I guess we should get this over with. The sooner we start the sooner we finish" I said snippily.   
  
"Is there somethin' wrong?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just seems like you're flustered. Either that, your brain is as scrambled as mine."  
  
"I guess you could say that. I was late for work due to circumstances beyond my control. And I got chewed out by my boss."  
  
"I'm sorry. I know how that is. My Colonel in Nam always wanted us to be punctual. He still does."  
  
"Are you in the Army?" I asked as I scanned the ticket on the shelf.  
  
"Uh…yeah…well a longgggg time ago. I flew choppers back in Nam. Sometimes my bird was the only one left in the sky."  
  
"Vietnam was not a chore as I understand. I kinda lived through it myself even though I was too little to understand it."  
  
"Oh? How so?"  
  
"My brother Richard never came back." I pulled up my sleeve and took off my brass MIA bracelet for him to take a closer look.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I know what your family musta went through."  
  
" Yeah, it's ok." I said pushing my sleeve down. "It was a long time ago."  
  
"Tell me about it. But sometimes it seems like yesterday. So um…I bet your boyfriend is lucky to have someone like you. Ya seem like a nice girl."  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend. Last boyfriend I had took off about 5 months ago. He said I was too plain and I never wanted to have fun. I don't call going out every weekend and getting myself into a drunken stupor fun."  
  
"I agree with ya. Although I have to confess, I cannot tell a lie. I was a big drinker in Nam. But I think everyone was at the time."  
  
I had to giggle at his impression of George Washington. "So what about you? You have a girlfriend or that special someone?"  
  
"No."  
  
He shifted his weight uncomfortably and sighed. Counting the items on the shelf, HM marked the number of merchandise on the sheet of paper with my name on it. We noticed some loud arguing coming from the Courtesy Desk. Four men dressed in black started pointing fingers and pulled guns on the two women behind the counter as they fired shots into the air. HM pulled me to ground covering my body with his. He'd put his hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming.  
  
"Shhh. I'm gonna take my hand away. But ya gotta promise me you'll keep your cool."  
  
I nodded as I blinked back the tears.  
  
"Its gonna be ok. I won't let anything happen to ya." He whispered. " We need to get to a phone. Is there a way outta this department?"  
  
"Through the dock area. We can use the back staircase to get to the third floor stock room."  
  
"Good. I need to get ahold of some friends who are in the store."  
  
"How the HELL are you going to do that?" I asked quietly.  
  
"My friend has a mobile phone."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Ok lets go. There're not lookin'."  
  
He grabbed my hand and we bolted through the dock and up the stairs as fast as we could. It seemed as though things were happening in slow motion. Here I was with a man I didn't know, running through the stock room to find the closest phone. It was almost as though he KNEW exactly what he was doing. Like he had been through this before. He moved stealthily with my hand in his. I could feel the tight and secure grip. I should have known then I was in good hands. We came to an abrupt stop, both of us winded. A crackling noise came over the stock room speakers as we heard the voice of one of the men.  
  
"Listen and listen good. Anyone who TRIES to interfere with our operation will get shot on the spot. We have men posted throughout the store. All security means have been disabled. So to the people who think they want to be heroes, it would be to your advantage NOT to act in a rash manner. We will NOT hesitate to dispose of you."  
  
"Blunt aren't they?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah to say the least."  
  
"Why would anyone want to make a hostile take over of a department store?"  
  
"Who knows. They're probably crazier than I am."  
  
"I don't think your crazy."  
  
"Ya don't know me OR my friends. We live for this sort of thing."  
  
"You…you do?"  
  
"Yuppers. I'm gonna tell ya somethin' but ya gotta keep this to yourself ."  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
"My friends and I usually hire ourselves out to help people in need. People who are bein' bullied by baddies. Usually they're some slime bait land developers or organized crime figures."  
  
"So you guys are mercenaries?"  
  
"In a way yeah. See, back in Nam, my friends were accused of a crime they didn't commit. They were under orders to rob the Bank of Hanoi, only they got caught. When my Colonel tried to explain they were under orders there was no proof. HQ had been shelled that night taking the signed orders up with it. They didn't believe him. So they threw the three of them in Fort Bragg. Shortly after, they escaped. They've been on the lam ever since."  
  
"How were you involved?"  
  
"I was their chopper pilot. I flew for them on several occasions. THIS was one in particular I could've done without."  
  
"Well what about you?" I said.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Were you convicted as well?"  
  
"Ya really wanna know?"  
  
"Yes." I said curiously.  
  
" I had a mental breakdown. My screws were already loosened before I was drafted. But I think the kicker was when we'd spent 6 months in a POW camp. The Vietnamese did terrible things to us. They tried to break us. I never fully recovered from it. That's why I reside in the VA Hospital in Westwood California."  
  
"What are you doing in Pennsylvania?"  
  
"Well we WERE on vacation. I wanted to make use of my time by volunteerin' in the toy department. And my friends just happen to be in the store shoppin'."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Enough about me. What 'bout you?"  
  
"Nothing to tell really. Just one of those ordinary girls I guess. I like to let my hair down and have fun. Why do you think I work in the toy department?" Both of us giggled. We locked eyes and just stared at each other. We felt ourselves inching closer. But HM nervously stepped back.  
  
"Uh…we gotta get to a phone and fast."  
  
I took the liberty of leading the way to the back of the stockroom to the marking room. I knew there would be phones there.   
  
"There's the phone. You have to dial 9 to get an outside line." I said.  
  
"Thanks." He winked, picked up the phone and dialed a number to his friend's mobile phone.  
  
"Face its me."  
  
"Murdock, where are you? Do you have any idea what is going on?"  
  
"Yeah, it looks to me like we're under siege."  
  
"No kidding. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm on the third floor in the stockroom. I have a civilian with me."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Facey I couldn't just leave 'er there."  
  
"All right all right. See if you can-  
  
I tried to tell him we'd been found out. But it was too late. He had ripped the phone out of HM's hand and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"HM!" I screamed.  
  
"Thought you could get someone on the outside to ambush us huh?"  
  
"Yeah somethin' like that bozo." The man kicked him in the side.He writhed on the floor in pain. I ran over to him and cradled him in my arms.   
  
"I'm ok baby. I'm ok. You ok?"  
  
Before I could answer, the man pulled me to a standing position by my ponytail and threw me against some boxes. I fell to the ground stunned and felt my head hit something hard.  
  
"Don't touch 'er again." HM said still breathless from the blow to his side.  
  
"Or what dopey? Looks to me like you're in some pain. How about some more?"   
  
He kicked him again and again until he thought he'd be down for the count. Then, he over to me. "I think I'm gonna show this pretty little thing a good time before I have to report to my commander."  
  
I was at a loss for words. He came at me unbuckling his pants. I was scared. The thought of this man violating me was clouding my judgement. I started to cry and pleaded with him.  
  
"Please don't do this."  
  
"Shut up woman. It will all be over soon enough. I'll have my way with you and then…I'll kill you."  
  
The man in black had his back toward HM and didn't see him get up. He slowly snuck up from behind and hit him in the back of his head with a metal shelf. He fell to the floor like a rag doll. Reaching into the man's jacket, he took out the 9 mm from his shoulder holster. He quickly came over to me and helped me up. I flung my arms around him and held onto him like a frightened child.  
  
"It's ok. I told ya I wouldn't let anything happen to ya."  
  
"I thought he was going to…."  
  
"I know sweetheart. He's out for the count. He won't be botherin' us anymore. I just need some rope or somethin' to make sure he doesn't tip the rest of his goons off."  
  
"There's some plastic strips by the marking machine. Will that work?"  
  
"I don't know we'll find out."  
  
He went over to the marking machine and found the flimsy strips. He staggered a little, but regained his composure. "These SHOULD do the trick." The pilot said. I watched him bind the man and put him in the corner.  
  
"I'm gonna go find my friends. BUT I need ya to stay here."  
  
"NO WAY. I'm coming with you. You're hurt enough."  
  
"I couldn't stand the thought of YOU getting hurt. I need ya to stay here and outta sight. We'll take care of 'em. I'll come for ya when we take out the garbage."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise. Or my name isn't Captain HM Murdock."  
  
"Just becareful." I said. Not thinking clearly I took his soft face in my hands and kissed him.  
  
"WOWSERS!"   
  
I stood with my arms across my chest and my head down as he turned to be on his way. He hesitated and came towards me and kissed ME this time. I was left breathless and my head in the clouds. HM smiled and hurried out of the room.  
  
A few hours had gone by. I heard nothing from HM. Being on the third floor I could still hear the faint sounds of gunshots and yelling. I was worried about the man I had met today. He was compassionate and caring. He could have just left me in the toy department, but he got me out of harms way. So many thoughts ran through my mind. Could it be possible I was falling for a guy I just met? Is there such a thing as love at first sight? It sounds so silly. But his eyes and his smile were so warm and inviting. It was the way he carried himself. Taking control of an erupting situation. And he cared what happened to me. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard rustling from the front of the marking room. I was huddled in the back corner surrounded by boxes and paper shreddings.   
  
"Brianna?"  
  
"HM?"  
  
"Come on out darlin'."  
  
I jumped up and ran into his arms. "I was so worried about you. You were gone for so long."  
  
"I know. But the bad guys are tied up and ready to be picked up by the Mounties."  
  
"You going to introduce us to your friend Capt'n?" A silver haired man asked.  
  
"Brianna this is Hannibal, Face and BA."  
  
"Nice to meet you." I said wide-eyed. "You guys are the A-Team. I remember seeing your pictures."  
  
"Indeed we are. So much for a vacation." Hannibal said.  
  
"The price of fame. Everyone seems to know your name." Face replied.  
  
"Facey! You're rhymin' your words!"  
  
"Shut up ya crazy fool."  
  
"Don't worry bout that big, mean, ugly mudsucker over there. He's really a big teddy bear."  
  
"I show ya how much a bear I can be sucka."  
  
We decided it was time to leave and they walked me outside. In a distance we could hear the sounds of sirens coming closer.  
  
"That's our cue. Let's go guys. Brianna, don't mention us to the authorities. There are some people who wouldn't mind seeing us behind bars."  
  
"The word is mum." I said. I watched Face, Hannibal and BA quickstep towards the customer parking lot. I looked at HM as he jammed his hands in his pockets and put his head down.  
  
"I gotta make like a tree and leave. I can't be seen here. Especially with the other guys. They already suspect I'm helpin' the team. And if they see me, their suspicions will be right."  
  
He walked up to me and kissed me. A kiss that was so warm and passionate.  
  
"I gotta go."   
  
I watched him take off toward his friends. He was like a cowboy out of a movie or a dream. Justice had been done and he was riding off into the sunset with his compadres. The tears rolled down my face as I thought of what could have been. "If things were different." I said out loud. "If things were different."  
  
A few weeks went by and I was completely miserable. I missed the pilot immensely. It was almost like a part of me was ripped away. It was strange how connected to this man I felt. Christmas had come and gone. I spent time with my family and a few friends. But my mind was always on HM. My co-workers even tried to cheer me up and get my mind off him by taking me bowling or going out to lunch. But nothing seemed to work. It was now New Year's Eve and I had decided to stay home by myself and ring in the New Year alone. Usually I went out with friends or went to see my family. But this year was different. HM had changed my life in a way I couldn't explain. I sat in my beanbag chair watching Dick Clark's Rockin' Eve. The countdown had started and I watched the over-lighted ball make its way into the New Year. A roar of cheers and noise markers filled my empty room.   
  
"Happy New Year HM. Where ever you are."   
  
A knock on my door surprised me. "Who could be THAT be?" I answered the door and standing on my porch was an old deliveryman and a HUGE package that stood well over six-foot.   
  
"Delivery for Brianna Wilson."  
  
"That's me. Are you sure this comes here?"  
  
"Look lady, the address says 6412 Carlisle Pike Mechanicsburg, PA."  
  
"Well this is the place. I'm sorry."  
  
"No sweat. Happy New Year lady."  
  
"Happy New….Year."  
  
I opened the card, which said: Brianna, For a New Year's surprise OPEN ME!   
  
I was excited. I tore the red ribbon off and lifted the enormous lid. "HELLO BAAAAABY!" Out jumped HM giving me the most wonderful hug.  
  
"Happy New Year Muchacha."  
  
"Happy New Year HM. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to see ya again. I missed ya so much."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
He kissed me running his fingers through my hair. "The Colonel said I could spend New Years with ya. I hope ya don't mind."  
  
"Mind? Are you kidding? This is going to be a great year." I said.   
  
"Good let's celebrate." He pulled out a bottle of champagne, noisemakers and party hats. HM turned on some music. He grabbed me and we swayed to the sounds of Auld Lang Sign. I'll never forget that year for as long as I live. Things WERE different. But different for the good.  
  
  
Hannibal watched his captain and the young woman from the van. He took off his mustache and wig. Lighting up a cigar he continued to watch them. " I love it when a plan comes together." 


End file.
